


At Least Try

by shikasori



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikasori/pseuds/shikasori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Damian have a guest staying in the Mansion. Their brother, Tim. Dick is delighted Damian on the other hand... so-so. Will the two youngest brothers at least try and get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least Try

"I'm gunna hit you so hard-!"  
  
"Oh no please no...don't hit me with your virginity"  
  
"Oh get a life! You devil spawn!"  
  
"I hope these words don't affect your purity"  
  
"How do you know i'm a virgin?!"  
  
"It's painted all over fucking face you dick head"  
  
"Kid's like their face painted, don't they. How about I paint your face with your own blood!"  
  
"I'm fourteen you fucking moron! I was a kid years ago! Even then I would not have had my face painted. And you could try but you would fail"  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Dick yelled, his voice echoed causing the sleeping bats to awake and fly frantically around the cave. He ripped Damian and Tim away from eachother just as Damian was about to hit him. Dick placed them far away from one another and scowled, he mumbled and cussed "How many times...I swear next time...immature..." were some of the things that came out of his mouth. He continued his work on the computer, he typed fast hoping that maybe he could get this mission complete instead of letting it drag on everynight. The Riddler was a slippery one and all they, he, needed to do was complete the report. 'Almost done' thought Dick as he typed, he also watched his youngest brother from the corner of his eye. Damian was glaring his own batglare in Tim's direction. Ever since Damian hit fourteen he's found this need to hurt everyone. Whether it's physically or mentally, whenever he gets a chance he will insult the nearest person. And since Tim is spending more time than usual in the mansion, he is the one that's always in Damian's radar. Dick is unsure whether Tim being here for long periods of time is good. Not for his own preference, Dick loves it when Tim stays over. And he's not thinking on Damian's behalf either. It's Damian's problem if he can't get along with Tim. Dick is worried about Tim. Now, Dick believes in Tim 100% but if Damian keeps pushing him down the way he is then who knows what could happen. And then heading in the other direction, if Tim isn't around so often, Damian's training becomes easier, faster and it makes it easier on Tim too. If Damian is training then he won't be annoying Tim. However there's a floor in all of Dick's plans. Damian and Tim are brothers. Brother's fight. Just because these brothers are superheroes doesn't dismiss the fact that they argue. Infact they probably argue more because of it. Damian slumps into his chair next to Dick's. He rests his elbow on the arm rest and leans his chin on his fist. He spreads his legs out and spins the chair side to side slightly. He scoffs everynow and then. "Yes Damian I know it's boring" Dick sighed  
  
"Just find something for me to do Grayson" Damian said sternly  
  
"There is nothing else for tonight lil' D" Dick said  
  
"I wish you wouldn't call me that" he spat  
  
"I like it aaaaaaaand I'm done" Dick said then he rested into the back of his chair and sighed thankfully "Time for bed I think" Dick said and then stood and started taking off his suit piece by piece "You too Damian" he said cautiously, then yawned.  
  
"I don't need a simpleton like you to tell me that" he said whipping off his cape and mask. It was silent for a few minutes as Tim and Dick watched Damian storm up to his room.  
  
"What a dick" Tim spat after the door slammed. He was also taking off his suit. "Can't we just send him to Saudi Arabia" Tim whined "It'd be easier on everyone" he said hanging up his cape and then put him hand in his hair and sighed.   
  
"You have as much to blame in your arguements as he does" Dick stood up and walked over to Tim  
  
"No I don't, he starts it" Tim said frowning. Dick rolled his eyes  
  
"You started that arguement and besides when he does you retaliate which makes it worse" Dick said leaning on the wall  
  
"Oh he was asking for it" Tim argued  
  
"See you both do it" he smirked "Not just Damian" he said then walked over to the computer again and started to switch things off. He spotted one of Damian's knifes  and picked it up. Tim turned his head to the sound of stomping. Damian. He strode over to Dick and plucked his kinife out of Dick's hand. "You shouldn't leave them lieing around" Dick said crossing his arms over his chest. Damian narrowed his eyes  
  
"Thank you for that" he said sarcastically then scoffed at the sight of Tim "Your still here" he said  
  
"See! You see what I mean!" Tim said, his arms spread out wide and gesturing to Damian. Dick held his face in his hand   
  
"Both of you shut up" he sighed angrilly "Damian, there was no need for that comment" he said Damian tutted "and Tim you retaliated like I said" Dick said and Tim turned away. Dick looked at the both of them and chuckled, the laughed.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" Damian asked  
  
"You two" he said then ushered them both out and up the stairs. Tim and Damian both shot glares at eachother to which Dick smirked at. They reached the top of the stairs and walked out from behind the bookcase. Dick closed it and it clicked shut and locked.   
  
"What are you looking at" Tim said, it was more of a threat than a question.  
  
"I don't know, they don't label whatever you are these days" Damian spat.  
  
"Oh you two!" he shouted then walked to his room. He left them downstairs, sulking. 'Tim is going to be here for a week' he thought sighing 'They need to at least try and get along' he said and flopped onto his bed, curled up in the blankets and fell asleep.


End file.
